


Wine Me, Dine Me...

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: That was the silliest thing Margaret ever heard...she could not get enough of the way he touched her.





	Wine Me, Dine Me...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The weather turned cold as the nation’s capital walked toward November. Indian summer held on strong this year but everyone could feel the tingling cold underneath the wind off the Potomac. They could see the days turn shorter as the clouds pushed out the sun. Today was one of those days; it had been drizzling since Margaret woke this morning. Now, at eight o’clock when she was ready to leave work, it was a full rain. 

In the bathroom after she changed out of her work clothes into something more presentable, Margaret took a deep breath. She chose the red dress she borrowed from her friend Sophie, and matching pumps. Her hair was pulled back and twisted into a bun. Margaret tried to do her makeup quickly; didn’t want to be discovered. What people thought she was doing didn’t matter to Margaret…she was a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. The whisper to speculation train moved quickly though and could not always be derailed by the truth. 

One would think with all the White House was going through right now, it would not be that way. If anything it had gotten worse. Staffers yearned for gossip on each other’s personal lives as professional lives that took decades to cultivate crumbled under the weight of one lie. Margaret was on the chopping block too. She was probably the only person on Earth privy to both the professional and personal workings of Leo McGarry. 

Claypool would have no problem dragging her ass in front of the subcommittee. Leo worried for her but he told her the same as Jed told Charlie ‘stay truthful or we’re through.’ He knew he didn’t need to tell her but it made his stomach stop churning after he did. The idea that Margaret would ruin herself to protect him killed Leo. It wouldn’t be because she needed to be a martyr, like some people. It would be because she loved him and never wanted anyone to hurt him.

“Where are you going?” 

Margaret looked up at Leo leaning on the doorframe of his office, arms crossed. He eyed her dress with a bit of suspicion as it he had never seen Margaret’s legs before.

“Well, Claypool asked me out to dinner so I thought I’d dress nice and get us out of trouble.”

“Margaret.” He said it as a father would.

“Leo.” She replied. “I remember a conversation we had a long, long time ago…”

“Alright, alright. Is he a nice guy?”

“Leo…”

“C’mon, I don’t want you dating some bum. There are far too many of them in this town.”

“It is not a date…its just dinner.”

“Is he a nice guy?” Leo repeated.

“Yeah Leo.”

It felt weird to lie to Leo, though it was not really a lie. She turned to smile at him.

“He better be, or something bad will happen to him.”

“Mmm hmm. I'm going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight.”

She walked down the hall and Josh whistled.

“Hot date?” he asked.

“See you tomorrow Josh.”

Outside she pulled her coat tighter around her. For just a few moments Margaret looked back at the White House. It was at its most beautiful with the night sky behind it. She took a deep breath and walked on. Cabs flew by; some even slowing when they saw she was walking alone, but Margaret preferred the walk. The rain fell harder but she stayed dry under the large American flag umbrella Leo bought her the Christmas after Jed Bartlet won the Presidency. Her cell phone rang; Margaret took it out of her pocket and turned it on.

“Hello.”

“Did you get stuck at work?”

“I would have called you if that happened. I'm a few blocks away.”

“Are you alright?” Bruno asked.

“Yes. I thought I would walk…it’s a lovely night.”

“It’s pouring.”

“A steady rain yes, but not really a downpour.”

“You'll be here soon?”

“Mmm hmm. I've had a long day so…” her voice trailed off.

“There is nothing here but rest and relaxation Marnie. I’ll see you soon.”

Margaret hung up and walked just a little faster.

***

The Watergate Condos and Suites were some of Margaret’s favorite in the city. There were still people going in and out…the rain never stopped the business of business. The night man recognized her so he did not bother to announce her or make her sign in. On the elevator she wondered if anyone knew about her visits; could use the information against her or Leo. It could be a ruthless town and sometimes people did whatever they needed to to get what they wanted. She had every right to a life outside of work and it was not as if Bruno Gianelli was the enemy. There was still a part of her though, a large part, that would never do anything to harm Leo. Rolling her eyes toward the heavens, Margaret sighed.

“You’ve been in this shit too long girly.” She mumbled.

Then she laughed to herself for saying a curse word. Rarely did she resort to colorful language to get a point across. Even all the years with Leo, who she used to call Prince Pottymouth had not changed that. Margaret was floored by how handsome Bruno looked when he opened the door. Dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt, he wore the casual look well. His hair was not slicked back but not one was out of place.

“Hi.” He pulled her in gently by the hand.

“Hello.”

She managed to put her umbrella in the stand by the door before being swallowed by the passion of his kiss. When Bruno kissed her she felt 16 again. At least she felt what she thought a 16 year old would feel. Margaret had never felt this way in her life.

“Dinner is warming.” He said after releasing her. “Let me take your coat.”

Bruno smiled when Margaret ignored him and went for more kisses. He was happy to give her what she wanted. Then he helped her out of her coat.

“Wow, you look hot.”

“It’s just a dress.” She said as the blush crept across her cheeks.

Bruno loved that she blushed so easily. He loved that something still caused her to blush.

“Yes in actuality it is. You wear it well though Marnie; flaunt it.”

“I think not.”

“Oh I think so, or you wouldn’t have worn it tonight.”

“Shut up.” She replied, though she did not want him to shut up at all.

He hung up her coat and walked into the living room. Margaret sat on the couch and Bruno handed her a glass of Merlot.

“Relax; I'm going to get dinner ready.”

She saw back, listening to the soothing sound of the rain as she sipped her wine. Margaret had never been a fan of red wine but this was delicious. She could hear Bruno tinkering around in the dining room and the kitchen as she got up from the couch. His condo was huge but there were very few personal things there. Fiddling with the radio until she found love songs, Margaret looked at a picture on the mantelpiece of three boys dressed in Catholic school uniforms. She smelled Bruno, and dinner, before he slid his arms around her. Kissing her neck, he asked if she wanted to dance.

“I would much rather eat. I'm so hungry.”

“It’s ready.”

There was candlelight in the dining room. two plates filled with the most delectable Italian food Margaret had ever seen. Bruno held out her chair and Margaret sat. The smell delighted her senses.

“What is this?” she asked.

“Ravioli stuffed with Italian sausages in a red wine and marinara sauce. I made it myself.”

“What do you mean?”

“From scratch, every drop. OK, I bought the sauce.”

“Seriously?” she looked at him with curious green eyes.

“Yeah. I had the day off…I cooked.”

“For me?”

“Yes. Taste, tell me what you think.”

“You are…”

“What?” Bruno asked.

“I'm not entirely sure. Full of surprises maybe.”

“Eat your dinner Marnie.”

She tasted it and smiled. The food was incredible; she told Bruno so. Her approval satisfied him.

“You wanna tell me why your day was so long?” 

“Not really. I was at the White House for 14 hours…I don’t want to talk about it now.”

“How do you do it?”

“It’s my job. Though I may be asleep in this very lovely dinner you made in a few minutes. Wine makes me sleepy.”

“I have other things to drink.”

Bruno went into the kitchen, coming back with a glass of soda.

“Coke.”

“Thank you. Truly Bruno, this is lovely. Tell me what you did with your day off.”

“It hardly was. I was trying to cook and relax but spent most of it with the phone attached to my ear. I had even planned to read a book today…it didn’t happen.”

“What book?” she asked.

“The Thomas Berryman Number.”

“You’ve read that one already.”

“I was going to read it again. Don’t people know that some days I just want to be me? I tried to disappear for a reason.”

“Who’s me?”

“I'm sorry?”

“What do you mean when you say you want to be me some days?”

“Bruno.”

“I only know one Bruno.”

“That’s not true.” He said.

“Isn't it?”

“Are you playing games with me?”

“No. Are you playing games with me?”

“I told you I never would. I am multi-faceted and I thought you of all people knew that.”

“Sometimes.”

“I do not like the turn of this conversation.”

He was losing his footing and never liked that. Sometimes the things she said confused him and, strangely, he liked that. This sounded like something different.

“What turn?” Margaret asked. “Aw, do you think I'm being mean to you?”

“I'm a bit suspicious that’s what's happening.”

Margaret leaned over and kissed him softly.

“Shut up.”

“Kiss me again and I will seriously think about it.”

“Think about it anyway.”

“Yes ma'am.”

***

After dinner they had canolis on the couch with coffee. Margaret smiled when Bruno put his arm around her shoulder. 

“Did you make these from scratch too?” Margaret asked. “Mmm, they are so good…I'm going to eat too many.”

“Enjoy them. I bought them from Luciano’s on 12th and Potomac.”

“Sweets go straight to my hips. It is the curse of the Hooper women.”

“Sexy hips.”

Bruno pulled her closer, running his hand along her hip and then down to her buttocks. She popped half of a canoli in his mouth. His hand moved under her dress, liking the way she shivered against him. Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling the scent of Burberry Brit. His kisses were intense; they left her breathless and wanting. She sighed when her neck received the same treatment as her mouth. Meanwhile, his hand moved from the outside to the inside of her thigh. Margaret jumped a little bit; she giggled nervously as she put some distance between them.

“What's the matter baby? You don’t like the way I touch you?”

That was the silliest thing Margaret ever heard…she could not get enough of the way he touched her. She found herself thinking of it constantly. Sometimes even at work, and that was never a good idea. She had no idea how she hadn't given away the whole damn thing.

“I just want to go to the bedroom.” She replied.

That made Bruno smile. He got up from the couch, holding out a hand for her. She left the lamp off but when Bruno turned it on, she didn’t object. He unzipped her dress and pushed it off her shoulders. In a bra and panties, Margaret got comfortable on the bed. She loved the feel of his body over hers as the kisses continued.

“You're beautiful, and you know it.” he murmured as he kissed her shoulder.

Bruno caressed her breasts on top of the bra. She sighed, arching her back. His teeth nipped at her skin and Margaret cried out. She was trying to undress him too but Bruno kept moving down her stomach.

“Stop moving.” Her voice was exasperated.

“What do you want baby?” he laughed gently as he looked up from her belly button.

“I'm trying to undress you and you keep moving.”

“Well, I'm trying to taste you…which would you prefer Marnie?”

She blushed a bit but said nothing. Bruno went back to his task, running his tongue along her belly button.

“Oh Bruno.” She moaned.

Her panties went down her legs and Bruno moved her thighs apart. He always tried to be gentle with Margaret. She was not one of those tigresses in heat like he experienced so often, but it was under there. He could not wait for the day when it came out and shocked the hell out of him. His tongue was hot on her skin; Margaret writhed as he came closer to the point of her pleasure. She gripped Bruno’s shoulder as he made love to her with his mouth. His fingers sliding inside of her took her to the next level of satisfaction.

“Bruno! Oh God! Oh God!”

She climaxed, her hips rising up from the mattress. Bruno undressed himself, which was fine with him, because Margaret was too spent. He liked her just fine that way. She liked it too…loved the heady rush of orgasms with him. He rubbed his body against hers when he was finally naked and the friction caused them both to groan. Margaret almost smelled the heat. Bruno grabbed a condom from under the pillow, slid it on, and pulled her on top of him. This was her first time on top but there was no reason to complain. She was not as powerful as he could be but Bruno let her do what she wanted. He reached up to play with her breasts.

“C’mon baby, you can ride me harder. I promise not to break.”

Her smile blew him away and she did what he asked. She cried out as she shifted position and her clit rubbed on his rough skin.

“That’s it Marnie. Keep doing that baby, it feels amazing.”

They moved as one, stroking and thrusting as Bruno felt the tightness in his stomach.

“Bruno!”

“Yeah baby, cum for me. Oh, just let it all go.”

He pulled Margaret close, kissing her mouth. She quivered, and her body squeezed his erection tight.

“Oh my God!”

She cried out as it overtook her and Bruno did too. There was heavy breathing; Margaret lie on his chest for a few minutes while they gathered themselves. He rolled to the side, taking her with him. It sent another shockwave though Margaret and she gripped him tight. She loved the way they lay close together.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you always want the lights out?”

“What do you mean? I don’t always want the lights out.”

“Yes you do; every single time.”

“I get uncomfortable.”

“Why?” he kissed her shoulder. “You're beautiful.”

She didn’t answer, but her eyes went down. Bruno kissed her softly and brought them back up to look at him.

“It’s alright baby. One of these days I'm going to tell you that you are beautiful, which is true, and you're going to give me that glance.”

“What glance?” she asked.

“That ‘damn skippy’ glance. And it’s going to floor me.”

Margaret smiled, cuddling close as Bruno covered them with a blanket. They listened to the rainfall as they fell asleep. She held his hand and tried to fall but could not. Her mind was racing and she didn't even know why. The sleepovers were becoming more frequent…when they were both in town they usually spent the night together. This was looking more and more to Margaret like the beginning of a real relationship. But it wasn’t; it couldn’t be. She was sure he had other women, like her. Out of towners that he spent his nights with when he was not in DC. OK, she was almost sure…she really couldn’t nail down anything about Bruno’s behavior. Fear of the answers kept her from asking the questions.

“You're tense.” Bruno whispered.

“I'm fine. I'm going to turn over.”

“Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yeah.”

She turned so they were spooning. Bruno fell asleep quickly after that, his light snore in her ear. Margaret had no idea what would come of all of this but sleep had to come now. The rest would fall into place with time. She knew she had the strength to deal with whatever the outcome.

***


End file.
